Asmodean
Summary Asmodean (ahs-MOH-dee-an; /ɑsˈmoʊ.di.æn/), once known as Joar Addam Nessosin, was one of the thirteen Forsaken who was trapped at Shayol Ghul due to the Dragon's sealing. He was a famed composer of music during the Age of Legends and teacher of Rand al'Thor dragon reborn. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically | At least High 6-C with the True Power | At least High 6-A, possibly 5-B with the Choedan Kal Name: Asmodean Origin: Wheel of Time Gender: Male Age: Over 400 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Magic, Longevity, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Sound Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel and Spatial Manipulation via True Power Travelling (tears holes in the fabric of spacetime), Illusion Creation, Power Nullification (can cut others off from their magic), Existence Erasure and Soul Destruction along with limited Time Manipulation via balefire, Energy Absorption via True Power shields, Animal Manipulation, Resistance to Power Nullification (The more Power Asmodean holds, the harder it becomes for others to cut him off from his ability to channel it) Attack Potency: Human level physically | At least Large Island level with the True Power (Pushed Rand with fat man angreal to exhaustion) | At least Multi-Continent level, possibly Planet level with the Choedan Kal, (The Choedan Kal is stated on several occasions to be powerful enough to destroy the entire world, shatter the world, crack the world like an egg, melt continents, etc.) Speed: At least Regular Human | Massively Hypersonic reactions when embracing the Power (Equal to other channelers such as Ishamael) Lifting Strength: At least Normal Human | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | Unknown | Unknown Durability: Human level | Large Island level with True Power (Could defend against the offensive weaves from Rand al'Thor with fat man angreal, should be comparable to Ishmael with true power, who drew enough power to nearly rival Rand al'Thor using Callandor.) | At least Multi-Continent level possibly Planet level with the Choedan Kal, Stamina: Very high (clashed with Rand and pushed him to exhaustion) Range: Standard melee range. Kilometers using the True Power. Tens to hundreds of kilometers, potentially planetary, using the Choedan Kal Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Gifted (He was chosen to be one of the Forsaken, comparable to Lanfear who discovered the dark one's prison through a tear in reality) Weaknesses: Without True Power, he can go insane when overusing One Power. Notable Attacks/Techniques: A full explanation of channeling the One Power and the numerous abilities it grants is found here, and an explanation of the True Power is found here. Below is a list of Power-related abilities most relevant to Asmodean specifically: *'Channeling the One Power:' Asmodean is one of the more powerful Forsaken, all of whom were among the most powerful channelers in the Age of Legends. His level of Power was only slightly behind Demandred, and all other ++2 channelers and his use of the Choedan Kal greatly increases his powers. *'Balefire:' A weave that erases whatever it touches from existence, matter, and soul, retroactively removing it from time. The more power is used to weave the balefire, the farther back in time the target is removed from. Using balefire too much actively destabilizes reality around the user. In the War of Power at the end of the Age of Legends, the entire Pattern nearly unraveled from its use. *'Incurable Wounds:' Through the use of the True Power, Asmodean can inflict wounds that are completely incurable by One Power. They also never stop inflicting pain. Characters throughout the series feel what Rand does, and are surprised that he can continue to function with a wound constantly causing him enough pain to leave any normal man weeping uncontrollably. *'Tel'aran'rhiod Manipulation:' Asmodean was one of the rare male Dreamwalkers and can access the world of dreams while sleeping as well as travel there in the flesh via a Gateway-like portal made using the Power. Should be comparable to Ishmael who has demonstrated extreme skill and knowledge of Tel'aran'rhiod, able to fire off extremely rapid, non-stop attacks against Rand al'Thor, including but not limited to: pressure on every point of Rand's body, 1000x gravity, placing him in a vacuum, making the air around him stone, and creating "unseen maws" to "rip Rand's mind from his body, to tear away his soul". *'Skimming:' Can warp space to travel through the pattern almost instantaneously, was used during the age of legends to travel to stars in an instant. Key: Base | True Power | Choedan Kal Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Book Characters Category:Warriors Category:Musicians Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Probability Users Category:Mind Users Category:Plant Users Category:Biology Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Earth Users Category:Metal Users Category:Light Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Weather Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sound Users Category:Dream Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Illusionists Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 10 Category:The Wheel of Time